Family and Connections
by JAjero
Summary: If Elizabeth were like Mr. Darcy in a way, quiet and reserved but still stubborn and witty. If her family had connections and her parents were the kind you can love and be proud of. And what if there was an heir? What happens to Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth's love affair then? -hope you like it R&R / M for future Lemons
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day in Hertfordshire so a certain young lady who was in the habit of rising early and taking long solitary walks was up and about. Elizabeth Bennet, dressed herself in a blue striped walking dress and her handy boots. Her mother gave them to her for her birthday since she ruined her slippers all the time with all the romping about that she did. With her sketchpad and pencil in hand, she made her way to the kitchen to grab a roll as was her ritual. Hill, their housekeeper, always made it a point to have some freshly baked rolls out early in the morning since she knew her mistress' habit. Elizabeth loved her all the more for this.

She made her way out of the kitchen and into the backyard towards the apple tree. It was the season for picking and she spotted an apple that looked ripe enough for it. She reached for it and put it in one of her pockets. She walked out of her backyard towards her favorite morning trail. The surrounding wilderness of her home, Longbourne, was untouched and serene. She reveled in the solitude and took her time as she made her way to her favorite spot. Oakham mount was perched atop a hill overlooking the vast expanse of land that her grandfather, and now her father , had managed to acquire through good business sense and proper estate management. The view included a sight of Meryton, a small village near the estate, and of Netherfield, another estate that was acquired by her father a few years back. It was a beautiful house which all of the Bennets admired. It was bigger than Longbourne and there was even talk of moving to the said estate however, all but the youngest preferred to stay in the house where they grew up in.

There was a slight breeze in the air and the sun was slowly making its way up to the sky. When she reached her destination, she took a moment to look at all the beauty that nature had to offer and appreciated the simplicity of it. The way the light travels through the leaves of the trees, how blue the sky is or how the small village blended into all the green and majesty of nature. She looked at Netherfield and saw a great house of stone. Its lines were straight and the gardens surrounding it looked beautiful from afar. All this she kept in her mind, thinking about how the lines and planes meet and how all the colors mix together.

She sat down at the bottom of the old oak tree that grew on top of the hill. She put her sketchpad on her lap and started drawing. This is what she loves to do. Since she was young, she had always had a fondness for it. To her, it was just something she did to let out her emotions. She had not the talent to express her emotions through words and she found that drawings did a better job. So she would give her mother or father drawings to show that she was happy or mad or sad. She would give her siblings drawings whenever she wanted to say sorry or show her excitement or appreciation. She started with just doodling but as she got older, her family found that she had quite a talent for it. That is why her father sent her to London to study with the Masters. She lived with some relatives while she was there and it did wonders for her talent. It took her away from home most of the year, that is why she walks out every morning and spends as much time as possible with her family.

She was doing a rough sketch of Netherfield when she heard the sound of hooves. She looked at the path and saw Jane riding Hudges and Theodore riding Aristotle. Trailing behind them was Brown, Elizabeth's horse. Jane was the family's animal lover. When they were little, she would always bring home animals that she found injured after walking around in the woods with Elizabeth. She had one of the kindest hearts and the sweetest disposition which was to her advantage especially when trying to convince their mother to keep the animals until they were healed and tended. For a time, this drove their mother crazy as there would always be some animal or another in the house. Being the loving mother that she was, she had not the heart to refuse the good-natured gesture of her daughter, so she asked Mr. Bennet to have a small shed built at the back of the house to serve as temporary housing for the animals that Jane would find. To this day, Jane would find one injured animal or another but she would not be as insistent as before to house them for so long excepting when the animal is extremely injured.

Theodore or, as his family calls him, Theo is the only boy of the 6 siblings and the heir to Longbourn. He has curly brown hair, is around 5 foot 7 with a lean build and was born right after Elizabeth. From the way they present themselves in public, you would never think that they are actually twins! In physical attributes they are similar in hair color and the ethereal looking green eyes. Where Elizabeth's was a softer green, his were a sharp and darker one. She was also only 5 foot 4 so he is a little taller. In character however is where their differences lie. Where Elizabeth is quiet and reserved, he is very friendly and talented in conversing with others. It is only when they are together in private and surrounded by family that you would see how similar they really both have quick minds and a wit like their fathers full of sarcasm and teasing. They often fought when they were little but would always make up at the end of the day never having a quarrel that would last overnight. Though they have been separated for a few years, their bond is as strong as the day they were born. Theodore is currently back home for a short break from Cambridge. He is to leave in a fortnight so he is making the most of the wide open spaces, clean air and the company of her favorite sisters as much as he can.

"Good Morning Lizzie!" greeted Jane and Theodore as they approached their sister.

"Good Morning Jane, Theo! I see you have brought Brown along."

"Yes, we thought you'd like to join us for a ride." answered Jane.

Lizzie smiled. "Of course. And I shall leave you both coughing behind in my dust." She closed her sketchpad and made her way to Brown.

Jane smiled and Theo replied. "We shall see who is left in the dust."

They galloped through the fields enjoying each others company and the warm sunshine. Mr. Bennet used to ride a lot when he was younger and so the older children were exposed to horses at an early age. When Theo started learning how to ride, Jane and Elizabeth showed an interest in learning as well. Seeing that it wasn't a bad idea that the girls learn how to ride, their father taught them himself. He suffered from a horse riding accident a few years after Mary was born however so that he didn't ride as much anymore after. The three older Bennets continued to enjoy riding around the estate or on the fields beyond however. It was Jane though who was the best, even better than their brother, which he stubbornly denies.

Back in Longbourn, the rest of the household have also risen. After breaking their fast, the other 3 girls were in the Morning room. Mary, the next to come after Elizabeth and Theodore was on the piano practicing her scales. Catherine, the second to the youngest, was engrossed in reading a book that her sister Elizabeth told her about. Lydia, the youngest of the Bennet children was mending one of her bonnets yet again. Mrs. Bennet was in Mr. Bennet's study reading a book while her husband was checking the accounts. This is how the Bennets usually spent their mornings. It is only at Luncheon that they all gather together to eat. Mr. and Mrs. Bennet taught their children all the proper manners and traditions of the society that they are in but when in the privacy of their home with no guests around, they are usually not so uptight.

"My dear, it seems that there is a gentleman who would like to view the Netherfield estate." said Mr. Bennet.

Mrs. Bennet placed a bookmark on the book that she was reading and looked up at her husband "Indeed? Are you finally going to have someone rent it?"

"Yes dear, if the lad turns out the sort that is acceptable."

"Well, let us prepare for Lydia's outburst then as she is surely not to like it." Replied Mrs. Bennet with a mischievous glint to her eye.

"So you are not in disagreement to have it rented out?"

"Not at all my dear. I much prefer it here in Longbourn. We are quite comfortable and I do not see the need for all that space. This has always been our house and it would be better to just have Netherfield rented. The money would be useful and perhaps in time you might even be able to raise our daughters' dowries a bit more"

"Indeed, you are right my dear. I have the same thoughts. I just wanted to know your opinion on the matter."

Mrs. Bennet smiled at her husband as thanks for wanting her opinion and went back to reading her book. Mr. Bennet smiled and thought how fortunate he was to have such a wife. It is not often in todays society to marry someone who you both love and respect. He is happy to say that he feels both for his wife and her opinion is of importance to him. They met when they were both coincidentally in London. He was attending a ball that he was made to go to by his mother who wanted him to find a bride and settle down. It was not that he did not want to settle down, it was just that he had not found the girl that he wanted to settle down with yet. All that changed when he saw a beautiful lady walk in wearing a blue muslin gown with matching gloves, her golden hair was tied up in a bun but there were little ringlets that fell around her heart shaped face. There was a sprinkling of small blue flowers on her hair and it made her look fairy-like. She certainly bewitched George Bennet and he resolved to find a way to get introduced to her. Frances Gardener, the beautiful lady in question, on the other hand was excited to be going to the ball. Her father had an estate in Leicestershire and she was the youngest of 5 siblings. It was not often that they visited London but since it was her sisters wedding to the Duke, they were obliged to come. It was only her second ball in London and she loved dancing and socializing and meeting new people. On that particular ball however, she was introduced to Mr. George Bennet and fancied herself in love at first sight. Of course she didn't show it then. She got to know him better first and as time passed, both of them found that they really were good together. So when Mr. Bennet asked for her hand, Fanny, her nickname, said yes.

A knock sounded on the door pulling Mr. Bennet from his thoughts. He bade permission to enter and in came Theo.

"Papa, have you made a decision about Netherfield yet? I have to write Bingley so that he can make the journey here." he asked.

"Ah so you know the gentleman who is to rent the house Theo?" Asked Mrs. Bennet.

"Yes Mama. I met him at the Club and he is an alumnus of Cambridge. I was talking to him of our recent acquisition of the estate and how we were thinking whether to move or have it rented. As it was, I told him that I had a preference for Longbourn so he offered that he was looking for an estate to rent and it seemed like the perfect opportunity."

Mrs. Bennet nodded and replied "Well, it's all settled then. Tell him that he can stay here as our guest for the time that he views the estate." She then looked at Mr. Bennet for his agreement and got a nod.

"Alright, I'll go and write to him then." With that, he left the library and Mr. and Mrs. Bennet were left to their own devices.

At luncheon, the announcement was made that Netherfield was to be let at last. The news was received with varying responses. Elizabeth and Jane were happy for the news as it would be nice to see the great house lived in. Mary and Kitty did not really have an opinion on the matter as they liked it at Longbourn and did not really mind what happened to Netherfield. All were happy except for Lydia who shouted "Oh but we should have moved there instead! It is so much grander than Longbourn and Maria would have been so envious!"

Mrs. Bennet gave Mr. Bennet a pointed look of amusement and replied to her daughter "We do not need that much space and Longbourn has always been the house of the Bennets ever since your great great grandpapa built it."

"La! Who cares about that! I would-" she was cut off by her father telling her to stop complaining as there is nothing she can do about it. "Indeed if we moved there then perhaps I will cut off your allowance to pay for all the extra expenses that would be needed just for the upkeep!"

This stopped Lydia at once. As it is, she thought, the money she was given was not enough for all the bonnets, ribbons and dresses that she wanted to buy. Lydia Bennet was vain, loud and uneconomical. From an early age, she was spoiled by her parents and siblings since she was the youngest. When she was younger, her straight forward attitude and stubbornness was found to be cute and endearing. Now that she is getting older however, the family has been trying to curb her attitude. This however only serves to make her annoyed and to act out even more. She was tall for her age, got her mother's heart shaped face and her father's brown hair. She looked grown up but still acted like a child. When she is out with her sisters, she always wants to be the center of attention and she does all she can to get that, even though it becomes embarrassing for her family. She was lively, loud and tactless and her parents were worried that she wouldn't be making the right decisions when she was finally out in society.

After dinner, the family proceeded into the sitting room to spend some time together. Mary went to the Piano and started playing. Even from a young age, she has always loved music. Her mother used to tell her that the first time she started walking was towards Elizabeth while she was playing the piano. As she got older, her love for music only grew. Her father offered to send her to town for school but she refused saying that she still had a lot of things that she can learn by herself but thanked him for the offer. She is now quite proficient at playing though her social skills suffered because of it. In balls and parties, she would rather sit on the piano and play rather than talk or dance. She was beautiful in her own right, with her pale skin and brown eyes. Her hair was a light brown and curly. It was her air that made it difficult for her to make friends. Those who did not understand her found her intimidating and aloof. Her family understood that she is just shy and would sometimes be lost in her mind thinking about a melody or a tune.

Catherine was sitting near the window still reading the new book that Elizabeth recommended to her. She is the great reader of the family and spent a lot of time in their father's library. Much like her brother, she is friendly and out going. She gave off the impression of being innocent and fairy like. She had a tendency to cut conversations short as well because her mind likes to wander. She is know to day dream about the books she has read but once she finds the topic of conversation to her liking, she had quite a lot to say as well. She is also very stubborn and strong-willed like all of her siblings.

Jane, Elizabeth and Theodore sat together near the fire talking about the gentleman who is to rent the estate.

"So, I heard from Mama that you know the gentleman that is to rent Netherfield?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yes dear sister, and no, he is no fool that would give you hours of quiet enjoyment." Quipped Theodore knowing his twin well.

"Come now Theo, I'm sure Lizzie did not ask you to find that out." Jane defended.

"Oh but I did!" Elizabeth replied teasing. "You know me well enough to find entertainment in that Jane."

"Well Bingley is, well he's almost like Jane actually. Though less quiet and demure. More like if Jane was a man, then Bingley would be it. He has such a good temper and tries not to find any fault in any one at all!" Theodore said as he compared his older sister to the man.

Jane blushed at the comparison his little brother was made. "I am not like that at all! I just do not think it wise to make any judgments until one is properly acquainted."

Elizabeth laughed. "But sister, even when properly acquainted, you still try your best not to dwell on the negative. Which I find admirable, if I might add. And if there was a male version of you then I would certainly love to meet him!"

The twins teased Jane for a little bit but then Theodore added "But another friend of ours, a Mr. Darcy, is the male version of you Lizzie!" Teased Theo smilingly. "For he is quite taciturn and reserved in company that he is not acquainted with but then improves upon better acquaintance."

This time, it was Elizabeth's turn to blush. She was indeed reserved when in company she does not know well. It is simply better to observe and not have to give her opinion of anything as most of the time people take what she says in the wrong light. Though she is very well read and actually finds reading a more enjoyable past time than playing music, it is not in her talents to be able to converse properly and freely with those she is not well acquainted with. It is also the reason why she loves to draw and paint. For in that way, she is able to show people what it is that she wants to convey. She does not have to directly dictate what it is she is trying to say but try to convey it in the best way possible through images and hope that her audience understands. Her success at The Salon seemed to prove this notion.

"Well then, I would like to meet Mr. Darcy then. To make the comparison." Teased Jane.

"Then you would be lucky in knowing that Bingley would most likely ask Darcy to come along to view the estate. He highly values Darcy's opinion and I am sure in a matter such as this, he would seek it." Theodore said in reply.

The rest of the day was spent much like this, with the twins teasing Jane and vice versa, Kitty reading a book, Mary on the piano or reading a book about music, Lydia complaining that she was bored or mending some bonnet while Mr. and Mrs. Bennet looked on in amusement at their children until it was time to settle in for the night.

A few days later, Theodor received a reply from his friend Bingley. The letter was a bit hard to read as Bingley had a habit of blotting the ink and writing illegibly. Theodore got the gist of it however. Bingley was happy that his father had consented to his viewing of the estate and he wanted to thank his family for their hospitality. He also asked if Darcy could come along with him as he wanted his opinion on the estate. _I knew it, _thought Theo. He informed his father of this and consequently sent a reply that their arrival in the next week would be expected and welcomed. And so, that is how it came to be that Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy found themselves in the Bennet household.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you very much for the reviews! I would appreciate more criticism so that I can improve on them. Also comments on the progression of the story and style of writing are very welcome. Enjoy reading and I will try to update soon!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Jane Austen and so some characters and scenes are borrowed!**

The day of Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy's arrival to Longbourne was clear and sunny once again. It had been raining for a couple of days so this respite in the weather necessitated a walk to Elizabeth's favorite haunt. There she stood atop the hill breathing the fresh air and soaking in the warmth of the sunshine. She looked over at Netherfield and its gardens. Today was the day that the gentleman who was to rent the estate would be coming along with his friend. Theo had been telling them about the two gentlemen and Elizabeth's curiosity was peaked. Theo was much like Elizabeth when it came to making new acquaintances. They have a natural reserve where they do not trust people easily. They would try to make out a persons character before attempting to make any judgements. The difference is that Theo is able to interact with new acquaintances easily while Elizabeth only observed.

"Mr. Bingley is a jovial man, always smiling and ready to converse. Though he may seem the type to make decisions lightly, he is surprisingly smart and tactful." Theo had said. "Mr. Darcy on the other hand has a more reserved nature, almost seeming to have such inflated pride. Once in company he is comfortable with however, you will find a fellow with a quick mind and loyal heart."

"That is praise indeed dear brother, specially coming from you. Now I am all excitement to witness for myself the masks that these men dawn and those traits to be found underneath." Elizabeth answered him. Jane nodded her agreement and found herself excited as well.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard, rather than saw the carriage as it made its way from Meryton proper towards Longbourn. You couldn't miss the pounding of hooves and clattering of the wheels amid the peaceful nature. When she spotted the carriage, she followed it with her eyes trying to get a glimpse of the gentlemen who were to be their guests.

The gentlemen in question were peering through the windows of the carriage as well.

"Is it not a nice neighborhood Darcy? I know you are the sort to appreciate this sort of greenery. The little village that we passed looked well too."

"Indeed Bingley. The scenery is quite endearing." Replied Darcy, who unbeknownst to his friend, was currently observing a certain female on top of a hill, peering at their carriage seemingly trying to see those inside. From what he could tell, she had a lithe and pleasing figure and the sight of her dress and hair blowing in the wind arrested his sensibilities. He shook the feeling off and said "From what we have seen so far, I look forward to viewing the estate. Of course meeting Bennet's family is an added factor as well."

"Yes, indeed. The stories he has told of his 5 sisters were very amusing and I look forward to having their acquaintance. I am curious to see what sort of environment spawned such a lad." Bingley answered in his usual cheer.

Darcy nodded and looked back at the hill to find that lady was now sat down under an oak tree. She seemed to have some paper and was drawing. Darcy wondered what it was she was drawing and then caught himself. _Why should I care, I do not even know this woman! _

The road took a bend so that the lady could not be seen anymore and after some minutes, they arrived at the house. It was gated silver and black and as he looked out he observed that it was a two story house painted cream with yellow and white trimmings about. The gravel pathway looked well maintained as well as the small bed of flowers that fronted the house. They were styled in a way that looked a little wild and fit with the theme of the place. There was a very nice garden further ahead of the path which looked to have been trimmed artfully as the bush was made into an arch which marked its entrance. It captured Darcy's attention as it seemed certain to be of man's doing though the way it was designed looked very natural, same as the flowers. He even thought that it would suit Pemberley since the great house is styled to fit nature instead of the other way around which is how most estates are like nowadays.

"Bingley! Darcy! Welcome to my humble abode." Greeted Theodore as he came out from the front door while the gentlemen got out of the carriage. Following him were another gentleman and 5 ladies. Theodore shook hands with his friends and started introducing his family.

The gentleman, who looked to be in his early 50's with his graying hair swept to the side, and the lady beside him, who made the simple white dress and bonnet look elegant were introduced as Mr. George and Frances Bennet,

"Father, mother these are my good friends Mr. Charles Bingley and Mr. Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire." Introduced Theo.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sir, Mrs. Bennet." Bingley said while shaking Mr. Bennet's hand and giving Mrs. Bennet a bow. Mr. Darcy gave them both a bow as well.

"If all goes well, you would soon be adding to my income. So the pleasure is all mine. I trust that your journey was not too tiresome?" Mr. Bennet replied teasingly and then nodded at Mr. Darcy.

"No, not at all. I find the distance from London very convenient as it would be easy to go back and forth when my business needs me. Bingley answered happily.

Theodore smiled and introduced his sisters Miss Jane Bennet, Miss Mary Bennet, Miss Catherine Bennet and Miss Lydia Bennet who appeared to be shooting Mr. Bingley with pointed flirtatious stares. Mr. Bingley however, seemed to only have eyes for Jane. He was trying his best not to stare but it was obvious to those who were observant enough to notice. In turn, Jane seemed to be blushing and trying not to stare at Mr. Bingley as well. This did not go unnoticed by Mrs. Bennet, knowing that her eldest rarely showed interest in anyone. She put into mind to observe the two to see where it goes.

At that point in time, Elizabeth walked in through the front gate and found that she was right about the carriage that passed by. She approached the party, throwing glances at the two gentlemen trying to make initial observations before being introduce. The man with the blonde hair was smiling and looked very friendly. She noticed that he would often look at Jane and saw that it was plain to see for anyone who observed that he admired her greatly. Looking at Jane, she was surprised to find a slight blush. _This is interesting. _Elizabeth thought and smirked to herself. The other man, who had dark brown hair and was standing behind the first gentleman, looked a little tense. His back was straight and he looked sharp in his clothes. As she got nearer, the gentleman turned and she saw a look of surprise on his face but it was gone as soon as it came replaced with the mask that Theo had talked about.

Her brother turned as well and saw her approach "Great timing Lizzie! This is Mr. Charles Bingley and Mr. Darcy of Pemberley. Gentlemen, this is my twin sister Elizabeth Bennet."

"Twin! You never mentioned that one of your sisters was your twin!" Bingley exclaimed.

"Well, it would have become obvious once you saw her. We have the same hair and eye color. Our pallor is the same and though I am taller, we are both thin no matter how much we eat!"

Elizabeth curtsied to the gentlemen and gave Theo a glare before standing beside Jane. He saw Mr. Bingley smiling at her and was surprised to find it genuine since she rarely received smiles like that on introduction because of the somber and taciturn attitude she is often observed to have when meeting new people. As for the other fellow, Mr. Darcy, he looked very serious and as tensed as she observed a while ago. When she caught his eyes however, peculiar things happened to her that she did not understand. His eyes were this very deep blue, like the deep part of the ocean which caused a feeling in her chest that she could not place. Her heart beat increased and her palms became sweaty. He looked at her straight in the eye as well and suddenly looked very uncomfortable, much like how she felt at the moment. After a few moments, she looked down on the ground and pondered why it was so hard to look away from Mr. Darcy and what exactly it is that she was feeling in her chest.

Darcy on the other hand, observed that this definitely was the woman he saw atop the hill a while ago. He found her to be even more enticing up close and would definitely not mind getting to know her more. There was something about her, especially her eyes that took a bright green hue. It was different somehow, looked almost ethereal. He realized how long he had been staring at her when she looked away and down to the ground. She looked as uncomfortable as he felt and found it peculiar that he thought it was comforting to know that he was not the only one feeling uncomfortable. He started looking around the outside of the estate so as to take his mind away from the interesting lady in front of him.

After all the introductions were made, the gentlemen were given a short tour around the house before being led to their rooms to refresh themselves. While on the tour, Mr. Darcy found the household to be very homey and tastefully decorated even if it was a bit small. He especially liked the library as it looked well stocked and well used. An avid reader would be able to notice when a library is neglected or merely there for display purposes. The Bennets library looked like it was used on a regular basis which gave him great comfort. His opinion was that a house whose library looked worn and well used was a household who would provide good conversation. He also noticed that those rooms used by the whole family looked tidy but at the same time very welcoming, where you would not be afraid to make use of it. He was given a room on the 2nd floor and he thought it was very comfortable and to his taste. The view was of the garden that he saw before coming inside. He admired the arch once more and saw that the inside of the arch looked beautiful as well.

He found that he rather liked the Bennets upon first acquaintance, which he cannot say for most people. He met Theodore through Bingley and the first time he met the lad, he knew he was the sort that could be trusted and relied upon to make smart decisions despite his age. The first conversation they had was about estate management. It was surprising since Theo looked too young to be worrying about things like that, specially knowing that his parents were still alive. Darcy found him interesting and he thought it was nice to find a young man of the same mind and proper attitude. From a young age, he was forced to take over the management of his estate since his father died when he was not two and twenty. In the course of their friendship, Darcy found out why Theo was this way. With 5 sisters and an entail to the male line, it's no wonder why he was doing his best to learn what he can as much as he can. It also shows how much his family means to him. So when Bingley told him that he was going to the country and staying with the Bennets to view a prospective estate to rent he agreed to come at once, curious to see what sort of environment Bennet grew up in and what sort of people his family are like.

He did not miss how affectionate Mr. and Mrs. Bennet were and he found their relationship similar to what his parents had shared. His sisters seemed to be genteel, though the youngest kept trying to flirt with Bingley. He put it up to her young age. He would not mind getting to know them more, they seemed like good people and did not show any mercenary attitude. It was the sort that was lacking in the Ton. He most especially wanted to get to know a certain lady with the lovely green eyes and he could not help but think of the effect she had on him.

In the sitting room, the Bennets were taking some refreshment. There were cold meats and cheeses laid out for anyone who would like to partake. The gentlemen entered having refreshed themselves and was greeted by Theo. They were in front of one of the windows while the ladies were each engrossed in their own past times when Darcy observed.

"You seem to have a sister missing Theo?"

"Elizabeth is outside, in the gardens. She does not like to be indoors very much. She is probably in the rose garden, caring for the plants or drawing."

"Is that the garden with entryway arch? I must say, I found it beautifully crafted. It looked natural and yet one could see how skillfully it was made to look that way."

"Yes, that's the one! Lizzie was the one who styled it to be that way. She is the most proficient in the arts while I on economy and arithmetic which is not so bad.

"Seeing as you'd be inheriting the estate, I'd say that is not a bad trade off at all!" Theo smiled at this and asked "Did you see the estate that I talked to you about Darcy?"

"Yes. From what I saw from the carriage it looked well maintained on the outside. The gardens looked well kept and the roads from London were well kept. A tour of the grounds and the inside of the house would give way to better judgement though." Darcy answered.

"The inside is very clean though would need a bit of updating. I will try and schedule a viewing by this week if you prefer."

"Are you two talking of Halberg Manor? You were planning to purchase property in the area Darcy?" Bingley asked.

"'Tis for my cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam. Seems he wants to get out of the army now since he has accumulated enough wealth to purchase an estate."

"Ah, well that is good news. It would be nice to have him as a neighbor then!"

Darcy nodded and Theo proceeded to talk to Bingley about one of his trade investments. Darcy looked out of the window which provided a view of the inside of the garden with the arch. She saw a lady painting in the middle of the garden but her back was turned. He assumed that it was Miss Elizabeth and tried to get a look at what she was painting. It looked exquisite. It was still in the beginning stages but from his vantage point, he could tell that it would be a work of art. Before he could peer further into the garden, he was asked by Mrs. Bennet if he wanted some tea. He stole another glance at the garden but the lady who was drawing had moved effectively blocking the view of her person and the painting from himself.

"Yes Mrs. Bennet, I would love some tea." He replied after seeing that the window no longer holds his attention.

The afternoon passed on like this, with the gentlemen retiring to Mr. Bennet's library after a while to talk about the estate more. They were locked up there until it was time for dinner.

Mrs. Bennet decided to have a formal dinner to so as to finish the formalities this night. And so the gentlemen were seated beside Mrs. Bennet and the Bennet children took their seats as accordingly with Jane and Lizzie beside their father and Theo and Lydia beside Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy respectively. Dinner was served and both gentlemen were impressed with how Mrs. Bennet kept her table as well as her excellent conversation. After dinner, the ladies retired to the sitting room to leave the gentlemen with their port. They spent a bit more time talking about the estate until Mr. Bennet said that "I think that is enough talk of business for the day. Shall we not relax with the entertainment that my lovely daughters can provide!" And so they left the dining room and joined the ladies.

As the gentlemen came in, they found Mary playing the Piano with Kitty attending to her. Lydia was by the fire while Jane was seated by the windows talking with their mother. Lizzie was by the window staring out at the stars, seemingly in her own world. When they noticed the gentlemen's entry, Mrs. Bennet moved to the seat in front of Lydia by the fire where Mr. Bennet took the seat beside her. Lydia was about to invite Mr. Bingley over to sit with her but Theo sat on the couch before he could. So Mr. Bingley sat beside Jane and started to converse with her while Mr. Darcy went to the window to stand beside Lizzie. Both being of a shy nature, they just stood their in a seemingly comfortable silence.

This did not go unobserved by Mrs. Bennet and so saying to Theo in a lowered voice,

"Theo, it seems that your friends are quite taken by your sisters."

Theo looked at the two gentlemen and said "Well who would not be? I have the most beautiful sisters in all of Hertfordshire." He said smiling at his mother.

Lydia, who had developed a liking for Mr. Bingley put in, "If you had not seated yourself beside me Theo, I was to invite Mr. Bingley to sit beside me. Jane can be such a bore much like Mr. Darcy was over dinner! And..." Before Lydia could say more, Mrs. Bennet glared at her youngest and answered "It is called a formal dinner for a reason, dear. I am sorry that you were not pleased with your partners."

Lizzie heard the comment made from her place near the window and blushed. Knowing full well that Mr. Darcy also heard it. She resolved to apologize to him immediately there by saying

"Mr. Darcy, please allow me to apologize for what my sister said. It was most inappropriate and I only wish that it has not injured you in anyway." Elizabeth said. She was trying to hide her embarrassment so her tone of voice sounded a little angry.

Darcy was first disturbed as to why she sounded so angry while apologizing. When he looked at her, he saw that her cheeks were a bit red and she could not keep her eyes on his person steadily. All these made him conclude that she was not angry but merely uncomfortable. Bennet had warned them that his twin did not like conversing very much and often shied away from people she did not know very well. To know this fact and see her trying so hard to apologize for her sister further recommended her to him.

Having the same attitude as her, he nodded curtly at her and said "It is of no consequence Miss Elizabeth. To a young girl, I might be seen as boring since I do not possess the ability to easily converse with people I am not deeply acquainted with nor on topics that I do not know much about. I confess that I only gave her one word answers at the time." Elizabeth smiled at him and said "I am gratified then to have had two full sentences as your answer to me."

Darcy stared at her smiling face and was taken aback. He only had ever seen her looking serious. The smile made her beautiful eyes twinkle in the moonlight. He nodded in return and lapsed back into comfortable silence.

Elizabeth thought about how nice it was that he did not take offense to the rude comment and remembered what Theo said about his serious and taciturn nature. It surprised her that she was able to reply to him in a teasing manner as well. She had always been uncomfortable when in company she did not know but with Mr. Darcy, it did not seem so.

The same thoughts was running through Darcy's head as that was the first time that he was able to explain himself properly to anyone of new acquaintance. _Perhaps it was Eliz - Miss Elizabeth's eyes that were to blame_. _And her answering smile was well worth it._ he thought, correcting himself in the process.

Much of the night was passed in this way and when the party was to retire, it was planned to go to Netherfield after breakfast tomorrow to see the estate.


End file.
